


Fireworks

by z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z/pseuds/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z
Summary: Andy has a surprise planned for Sharon at the end of their wedding reception. What will she think of it and what bearing does Andy's special gesture have on the rest of their evening together?





	1. Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this fic prompt was sent to me by @xbleeple who requested earsplitting + Shandy. Hope you don’t mind the slight creative liberty I took with this one.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Major Crimes or any of its characters, but if I did this def would’ve happened between these two.

Sharon & Andy had been enjoying their wedding reception in the gardens outside the Japanese American Museum all evening. There had been dinner and dancing and plenty of toasts and laughs that night. There was one special surprise left though. One Sharon had no idea about.

As Andy held Sharon and they swayed to, "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra, a loud boom nearby caught everyone’s attention.

“What was that?” Sharon asked him.

“Come on. Let’s go see,” Andy told Sharon as he gently pulled her along to where the crowd was standing.

“What did you do?” Sharon asked him.

“I may have ordered a fireworks show to cap off the night,” replied Andy nonchalantly.

“Andy! Can we even afford this?” Sharon asked him.

“It’s all taken care of. Think of it as my wedding present to you,” Andy told Sharon as he wrapped his arms around her from behind as they watched the fireworks together.

“This is perfect,” said Sharon as she watched in awe.

“This entire day has been perfect. You & I got married, did lots of dancing, took in a show, and later the real fireworks will begin,” joked Andy.

Sharon reached behind her and snapped one of Andy’s suspenders playfully for his cheek.

“Ouch,” yelped Andy.

“Let’s just enjoy this moment and worry about our late night wedding festivities later,” Sharon told him as she continued watching the fireworks.

“Alright. Doesn’t mean I can’t still fantasize about that dress hitting the floor later tonight,” said Andy.

“Or me pulling on that tie and taking every single piece of that suit off of you until it’s in a heap on the floor too,” replied Sharon teasingly.

“After the fireworks, we can sneak off and have the car take us to the hotel,” suggested Andy.

“After the fireworks,” answered Sharon before she laced one of her hands with Andy’s as they returned their attention to the fireworks show.


	2. I Do and I Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the fireworks? Why, more fireworks of course! Just of a different variety...

As Sharon & Andy arrived at the door to their hotel room, they were having a hard time keeping their hands off each other. 

Andy kept trying to jam the key card into the slot to open the door to their room, to no avail.

“Here. Let me try,” said Sharon as she took the card from him.

Sharon slid it in slowly and the door clicked open right away as they entered the room.

“See. All it takes is a smooth touch,” Sharon told him as the door closed behind them.

Andy crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as he told her, “I’ll show you smooth touch.”

“You always do,” replied Sharon teasingly.

“We have way too many clothes on for this,” Andy pointed out.

“Agreed. Would you mind unzipping me?” Sharon asked him.

“Believe me, it would be my pleasure,” Andy told Sharon as he began unzipping the back of her wedding dress.

“Wait until you see what’s underneath it,” Sharon told him teasingly.

“A present perhaps?” asked Andy.

“Perhaps,” replied Sharon as she slid the dress off her shoulders until it hit the floor.

Andy sucked in a breath and was having trouble formulating words for a few moments at the lacy bodysuit Sharon had on underneath her dress.

Sharon stepped out of the pool of fabric on the floor and turned around to face Andy and wrap her arms around his neck.

“You like?” Sharon asked an unusually speechless Andy.

“I think the right word is love. God, you’re beautiful,” Andy told Sharon as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Thank you. I thought you might enjoy it,” replied Sharon.

“Oh, I do and I will,” Andy told her, still in a bit of a daze.

A moment later, Sharon pulled on Andy’s tie and their lips connected in a lazy kiss, neither really eager to rush things.

Sharon quickly pushed Andy’s jacket off and onto the floor before undoing his tie and draping it around her neck.

“You and my ties,” commented Andy.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it when I put them on,” replied Sharon cheekily.

“Oh, but I do,” replied Andy as Sharon began unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Once all the buttons were undone, Andy’s dress shirt joined the rest of his clothes on the floor.

As her hands reached for his belt, Andy pulled Sharon towards him and kissed her passionately.

They continued standing there making out for a few moments before Sharon finally got Andy’s belt undone and proceeded to tackle the button and fly of his suit pants.

After that was undone, Andy’s pants fell unceremoniously onto the floor with the rest of his suit.

As Andy stepped out of the heap of clothing at his feet, Sharon grabbed his sides and gently pulled him closer to her.

“Now we’re even,” Sharon teased him before her lips connected with his in an intense kiss.

As Andy returned the kiss, his hands traveled from the lacy fabric at Sharon’s sides to her butt as his hands cupped her ass and pulled her closer to him.

Eventually, the need for air became necessary, and when it did Andy asked, “How does this thing come off?”

“Like this,” Sharon told him as she proceeded to stand in front of Andy and slowly strip the bodysuit off of herself.

“You’re killin me, babe,” Andy gravelly whispered in Sharon’s ear as he pulled her towards him.

“Well, figuratively speaking, that’s sort of the point, isn’t it?” Sharon teased him.

Just then, Sharon’s hands slipped underneath Andy’s undershirt and began pushing it up and over his head before tossing it on the floor somewhere.

Their lips reconnected in a passionate kiss and Sharon dragged them towards the bed as she began stripping off Andy’s boxers.

By the time they stumbled onto the bed, both were naked and wanting.

Andy’s hands pinned Sharon’s above her head as he sucked a few love bites onto her neck. 

Sharon moaned loudly and whimpered slightly when Andy found the sensitive spot behind her ear.

She and Andy’s lips finally reconnected in an intense kiss and that was when he let go of her hands and let her begin to explore his body too.

Sharon’s hands gripped Andy’s abdomen for a moment before traveling beneath him and up his back as they continued kissing and touching one another.

Suddenly, Sharon felt Andy’s body shift downward slightly as his hands gently gripped her breasts. 

He took one nipple into his mouth as Sharon moaned, “Mmm…Andy.”

Andy then did the same thing to her other breast and got a similar reaction out of her.

“Andy…” Sharon trailed off.

“Enough foreplay. Got it,” said Andy.

Andy slowly sank down between Sharon’s waiting and open legs, giving him an excellent view of her center.

As his tongue began swiping against her folds, Sharon muttered, “Mmm…yes…”

Andy continued what he was doing with his tongue as he began sucking on her clit, eliciting just the reaction he’d been looking for.

“Oh, Andy…” Sharon trailed off.

“Keep saying my name, babe,” muttered Andy as he continued sucking on the sensitive bud between her legs.

“Andy…yes! Yes!” exclaimed Sharon.

As Andy continued his ministrations, Sharon let out an, “Oh god! Right there! Yes Andy! Ahh… yes.”

After Sharon came and he somewhat cleaned her up, Andy laid there with his head against Sharon’s hip and looked up at her as he said, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Mr. Flynn,” replied Sharon with a lazy smile.


	3. Late Night Lovebirds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens late at night between our two newlyweds? It shouldn't come as much of a surprise that they're doing what most couples do on their wedding night.

Later that night, after making love multiple times and taking breaks to sleep in between lovemaking sessions, Andy woke up and wrapped his arm around Sharon and pulled her closer to him.

“Mmm…someone’s awake,” mumbled Sharon.

“He’s insatiable, what can I tell you,” joked Andy as he placed a kiss behind Sharon’s ear.

“Just like you…and me too. Is it crazy that I want you to jump me right now?” Sharon asked more coherently.

“No. Cause I wanna jump you too. I think it’s the dress shirt,” Andy told her.

“First the sexy lingerie and now the dress shirt. Is there anything you’re not attracted to me in?” Sharon teased him.

“I don’t think so. I love you in everything…or nothing at all,” replied Andy as he placed a kiss against Sharon’s neck.

“Mmm…keep doing that,” Sharon encouraged him.

“If you spread you legs a bit I can do a lot more than that,” suggested Andy as he kissed her neck again.

“Mmm…okay,” Sharon told him as she complied with Andy’s request.

“Don’t act like this isn’t one of your favorite positions,” said Andy as he gently nibbled on Sharon’s earlobe.

“Oh, but it is. There’s just something about it that’s so…what’s the word I’m looking for…” Sharon trailed off.

“Hot,” supplied Andy.

“Yes, definitely that, but also sexy and just really raw and intimate,” said Sharon.

“Should we begin, then?” asked Andy.

“Mmhmm,” replied Sharon affirmatively.

Andy slowly guided his penis towards Sharon’s entrance and then wrapped his arm around Sharon’s waist as he slowly pulled her closer to him and further inside her.

“Oh, Andy…” Sharon trailed off barely above a whisper.

“Show me where you want my other hand,” Andy told her.

Sharon laced her fingers temporarily with his as she guided his hand upwards until they were palming one of her breasts.

“Much better,” replied Sharon with a satisfied smile on her face.

“Yeah?” asked Andy as his thumb played with one of Sharon’s nipples.

“Oh yeah,” replied Sharon as she pushed herself further down Andy’s length, encouraging him to continue.

“Alright. I got you,” Andy told Sharon as he started slowly thrusting further inside her while at the same time grasping at her breasts.

“Mmm…yes,” moaned Sharon.

“Faster?” asked Andy.

“Uh huh,” replied Sharon breathily.

Andy began thrusting deeper and faster into her as his hand continued playing with her breasts.

“Oh, yes! Yes! Andy!” exclaimed Sharon excitedly.

Andy increased his speed and changed his angle slightly as he thrust deeper inside of Sharon while thumbing her nipples a little harder.

“Oh my god! Yes! Right there, Andy!” shouted Sharon.

Sharon’s reactions only encouraged Andy’s ministrations.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, Andy…” Sharon trailed off as she came.

Andy thrust a few more times before he too came as well. 

A couple minutes later, Andy slowly slipped out of Sharon as they both laid there trying to recover from their exertion.

Sharon giggled a moment later, which only served to confuse Andy.

“What’s so funny over there?” Andy asked her.

“Nothing. I just read somewhere that sex after marriage usually decreases in frequency and pleasure,” Sharon told him.

“Well, it is technically still only our wedding night or the early morning after,” Andy pointed out.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s still post marriage and tonight’s lovemaking has been some of the best sex I’ve ever had,” Sharon told him.

“Well, I do aim to please,” Andy mumbled next to her ear as he pulled her closer to him.

“Just be careful where you’re aiming your junk for a bit. I need some time to recover from that amazing orgasm I just had and we both need some sleep,” Sharon told him.

“Yes, dear,” whispered Andy before playfully biting on Sharon’s earlobe.

“See, you’ve already got this husband thing down,” commented Sharon before she turned around in Andy’s arms until she was facing him.

Andy’s shit eating grin said everything to her.

This marriage was going to be loving and playful and even a bit sexy and intriguing at times too.

Like the saying goes, the key to a great marriage is keeping the mystery alive.

They definitely didn’t have any problems doing that.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please let me know in the comments if you'd like a smuttier add on chapter to this fic. The add on chapter would be about the late night wedding "festivities" eluded to in this lil drabble.


End file.
